badkittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Kitty: Relive Hatsune
Bad Kitty: Relive Hatsune is a fanfiction book by SweetieandKaren4567. Summary Kitty, Puppy, Dr. Lagomorph and Petunia traveling on a long flight from Roger City to London to Japan. Cindy, a sweet yet stern girl from Roger City, is the leader of their Save Miku team. Cindy and the animals must hurry to Japan if they want to save Hatsune Miku from death. But if they can stop Derpy the rival and face a new danger, they can truly Save Miku. A quick note from SweetieandKaren4567 at the end of the book explains how you too save Hatsune Miku. Chapter 1: Pack up, Kitty! At 1:00 A.M., Puppy is using a poking bone to wake up Kitty. She wakes up and rushes to the large closet downstairs without waking up her owners. As Kitty rummages through her Love Love Angel Kitten backpack, Puppy checks the E-Mail they received on his phone. The list from the letter says they needed backpacks, pencils, blankets and pillows, snacks, water bottles, extra collars and accessories, their choice of art supplies, paper, erasers, and their membership brooches. After they stuff all of the items into their backpacks, they head out to a taxi and the car drives off, ending chapter 1. Chapter 2: Cindy The taxi finally arrives at the International Airport of Roger City. After going on the escalator to another floor, Puppy and Kitty head to Gate D, Monorail 5. They see the monorail arriving and a fog forms as the gate opens. As soon as the fog clears up, they get on to meet the driver: Cindy. Cindy is a teenage girl from the Roger City Save Miku team who also sent the E-Mails. As Kitty sits down, Dr. Lagomorph and Petunia greet her. The monorail drives on the bridge and into another part of the airport: Junior flights, a section of the airport that has advanced technology for all kids and animals. The monorail makes the last stop and everyone gets off. Lagomorph has a light green roller bag and Petunia has a brown sack with a pink bow tied to prevent lost items. As Cindy orders them to move faster, both her and Puppy bounces to a steel door for their flight. Using a pearl key, Cindy unlocks the door revealing a lovely suprise begin chapter 3. Chapter 3: The plane As the animals gaze in awe if the entrance tunnels, they move to a large spot in the silver-walled place. A notification rings on Cindy's phone, and she screams in shock as the pets witness her fear. She apologizes to everyone, revealing they need to get onto their flight now. Everyone grabs their luggage and follows Cindy into the tunnel that connects to the plane. As Cindy uses a voice command to activate auto pilot, the pets buckle up. As the plane takes off, Cindy starts the mid-flight activities. Chapter 4: The takeoff A.K.A. Tell us why Cindy has activated a mode where everyone sits in a circle on the ground while they have seatbelts. Petunia begins her reason, but Dr. Lagomorph interrupts. Cindy buckles him up and Petunia begins her reason. She gives a speech about why she wants to save Miku: Because she is fond of art and Miku's music is like art, and she starts to talk about wanting to do violent things to SOPA. Cindy cuts her off before Petunia could go on. Cindy talks to Puppy, and he tells her that he loves Miku's music and Kitty helps him with his bandana to show Cindy what he wears when the going gets tough. Category:Books